CircularMistakes
by TheBookAngel
Summary: Joanna is normal. A mortal with bad luck until she comes across a drachma. The gods' secret is revealed but what will the demi-gods do? I would like to say T but K for now.


**Please PM me so this can become a collab.**

* * *

**Circular-Mistakes**

**3rd Person**

Mike, son of Apollo was running. With reason of course. He had been followed, by a hellhound, through the busy streets of New York on the last day of summer. Dirt coated his blonde hair turning it brown and the smoke from the area made his bright eyes dull. He ducked into an alley way thinking,"I survived the Titan war. This would be a crappy way to die." drew an arrow and readied it waiting for the beast to pass. And it did, as he thoght it stoped to sniff the air, and the arrow flew. It embedded itself into the monster's side. The hellhound fell and turned to monster dust...all over Mike. He coughed and tried to waft away the ligering smell and brush off the dust from his clothes. Mike slung his bow over his shoulder and began walking. At first he heard a muted noise, like metal on stone, then he ran not wanting to have to fight another monster.

* * *

But Mike ignoring that noise was an unchangeable mistake.

* * *

The next day a historian was passing. Quite young, with very bad luck, Joanna was a masters student of history. She had come from England to New York, ce place she had wanted to visit for years. Joanna was very normal, she had a face you wouldn't remember in a week. Smallish blue eyes, small nose, thin lips, tall with stringy brown hair. In her short time alive she had seen some devilish thing in NYC. Both in real life and on tv. The storm that hit a month ago, she saw it on the news. It was strange, a large monster easily bigger than the empire state building, was surrounded by this storm and several smaller figures surciulatiedd it. She never thought much of it anymore and all the therapists told her it was her imagination.

That day Joanna found a large coin, in an alley way. It was solid gold with the empire state building printed on one side and a persons face on the other. She knew this coin was important so she took it to a meuseum to be examined. It's not that the coin was old, it gleamed as if was newly polished, the edges were smooth and cleanly cut, there was not one bit of rust. No, it was that the writing seamed old; and the style. The examiner was mortified and couldn't place a date. He said," I...I've never seen something like this. The writing is ancient Greek but the time it was made is only a couple months ago. The picture is of the Greek god Zeus, however you were right that is the empire state building. It's all real solid gold. We would like to buy it off you for this..." he handed her a cheque and her eyes widened, she nodded. When she left the museum her spirits were lifted and she felt almost, lucky.

* * *

Annabeth had just heard of the new exhibit in the history museum and was dragging an unwilling Percy along with her. It wasn't far and she was determined to see whatever new information she could find. When the finally got to the museum it was full. They squeezed in and threw the cracks of people saw the exhibit,"Hey, Annabeth," Percy whispered,"Doesn't that look like a drachma?"

"Yeah, that looks exactly like one." From there angle they only saw Zeus's head,"You don't think..." Annabeth moved through the crowd to get to the other side of the room. Once she was there, she gasped,"Percy we have to tell camp."

And with that she turned and ran from the museum all the way back to Camp with Percy closely following.

"Mr D, Chiron!" they both yelled as they approached the big house.

"What do you want brats." Mr D sighed lazily.

"Mr D we just saw a golden drachma with the empire state building on it displayed at the history museum in New York." Annabeth explained

"Oh great," the wine god said sarcastically,"Now I guess I have to tell the council, wer're in for another exciting summer." He got up, the exasperation evident on his face, and flashed to Olympus.

**Okay, new story. If you want to help me do this story send me a document that you wrote. If you like this story leave a reveiw, favourite or follow it. BTW I don't know any museums in NYC.**

**Kimmy**


End file.
